


Devil's Toy

by ForSkorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer is not nice, Lucifer's Cage, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Smut, Tags May Change, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sam Winchester, sam is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: After Sam locks Lucifer in the cage, Lucifer isn't happy. Once he finds out that Sam is stuck with him in the cage, he decides to use her anyway he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam gasped out as she regained control of her body all of a sudden. Her mind was running wild as she just felt like she just woke up from a long nap. Memories started flooding her mind. Lucifer had every form of herself pushed back since she said yes to him. Sam could only hear her thoughts when Lucifer took possession of her body and had been using it for the past 24 hours. She could feel him inside her, trying to force his way back into power. It's only a matter of time before he takes control. The first thing she felt was warm liquid dripping down her hands. Sam looked down at them and her hands shook at the sight of the crimson liquid flowing down her knuckles to the back of her hand. She felt no pain spreading throughout her hand so it wasn't her blood. But whose was it?

Quickly snapping out of her perplexed state, she looked forward and there she saw her brother, half dead. Dean looked broken and unrecognizable. His face was swollen and bruised like she's never seen before. Blood covered his face, streaming down on almost every hole on his face. Her brother rarely got hurt drastically but now that she saw him weakly staring at her through the one eyes that wasn't swollen, she felt her heart break. 

"Its okay Dean. It's going to be okay." Her voice was near breaking as Dean moved every muscle in his body to stare up at her.

"I've got him." Dean moved his mouth. Trying to tell her something but no words came out. Sam quickly reached for the rings in her pocket and threw them on the ground. After saying the words to open the pit, a hole formed and devoured the soil and grass around it. Strong air blew on her face. Her hair moving back and forth as the hole stopped growing. Sam's head turned back and forth between the hole on the ground and Dean. She nodded at Dean, accepting her fate.

Just as she was about to jump in it Michael's voice called out to her. "It doesn't have to end like this." He tried to persuade her to back away and let the fight between him and Lucifer happen. Sam went against him and closed her eyes as she was falling into the hole. His arms reached for her and tried to stop her from doing it but she just grabbed the hand on her shirt tightly and with all her force dragged him with her down the darkness. 

XXX

Sam felt the tips of fingers brush the hair away from her eyes. The sensation was something she hasn't felt ever since she was a kid. The loving and caring gesture unfamiliar to her. Every since she began hunting she knew she gave up any sense of security and peace. Her job controlled her life and the only thing that could stop it was her death. She couldn't even catch a long break because of hunting. Once you begin the job, there's no way stopping it.

Sam opened her eyes to see Dean sitting right next to her in the impala, staring at her worryingly. "Hey there kiddo. Nice to see your finally awake." He chuckled at her. Sam stared ahead of her and looked at the dark road. The purring of the impala loud in her ears.

"Dean?" She whispered his name softly. Is this real? It seemed like minutes before she was falling down with the Michael. 

"What happened. Why am I here and not in the cage with Lucifer." Sam asked. Dean sensed her confusion and alarmed state and tried calming her down which was successful. 

"I made a deal with Crowley and he broke you out of the cage." Sam stared at her brother for a moment. Noticing that he wasn't the same broken Dean she saw earlier but a fresh looking one. He looked so different. She continued staring at him. This was too good to be true. There was no way she could of been taken out. Dean's eyes focused on the road ahead of them.  
"I know I gave up my one chance of living a normal life with Lisa and Ben but I just can't do this without you, Sam. I mean hunting is part of our life, living like normal people was never a choice for us" His voice turned to a caring one as he glanced at her. His eyes held worry as he looked at her. "I know its alot to take right now but this is real, Sam." 

Dean stopped driving and both were now outside a motel. Sam quickly slammed the door to the car and moved towards Dean's side. She immediately jumped in her brothers arms and hugged him with all her soul. "I thought I wouldn't ever see you again, Dean." She sobbed in his shoulder and she felt his arms wrap around hers. "Its okay Sam." They finally did it. The stopped the apocalypse from happening. Saved people. Saved each other.

"We did it." She heard dean's voice say. Still holding on to him. Dean laughed in joy and so did Sam. As her laugh died down Dean's continued on until it changed. She wasn't hearing her brothers laugh anymore. Sam ripped herself off of him and there he stood. The fallen archangel staring back at her. His gaze never breaking from her face. "No. No... It can't be!" Sam's surroundings enclosed into blackness and she jolted up from her dream. 

"Time to wake up Sammy." Lucifer chuckled, he gently slapped her face. Sam's eyes opened wide in shock and she gasped for air as her back stood up from the floor. "That was a damn pretty good dream Sam. Too bad it won't ever happen." He was kneeling and looking down at her.

Sam quickly backed away from him and stood up from the floor, Lucifer all the while stared amusingly at her. She backed away as far as she can in the space the cage offered. Finally having her back meet the corner of the cage, Lucifer raised himself and slowly walked towards her. Like a cat trapping their prey.

Sam's breathing became frantic as Lucifer was right in front of her in mere seconds. She was now between a hard place and him. Her mind raced, thinking of ways to escape but her body did not move an inch. The most dangerous archangel she's met is staring coldly at her for ruining his plans, was right in front of her, his chance for revenge seconds away. Her eyes shut tightly as she waited for him to kill her. 

"You know, it's fun seeing you think I will kill you right now. I mean, why give you the easy way out when I can use you as my own little chew you." He moved closer to her with their noses almost touching. His eyes scanning every detail on her face and so was she. Her features more prominent to him now that he was this close. Lucifer's eyes were solely focusing on her now, never breaking their hold on them. With all the courage she could muster Sam's fear was slowly replaced with determination. "Why are you doing this." Her voice faltered for some seconds before regained the little bit of determination she had. She stared wide eyed as he came closer to her with his mouth right next to her ear. 

"Because your my little whore." Sam's body shuddered as he hissed these words into her ear.

Just then the sound of ringing surrounded them and a bright light shined so hard that both needed to close their eyes. Sam felt something reach out for her and she started glowing as well. Lucifer backed away from her form to watch as her body illuminated. Sam felt like she was being ripped in two as the light engulfed her and seconds later the glowing suddenly stopped. Sam held onto the bars to hold her up as the light disappeared. She felt like a piece was separated from her. Lucifer watched as the strange phenomena unfolded but came to an end. He just witnessed someone trying to take Sam away from the cage. From him. 

It took moment for both of them to acknowledge what just happened, but Sam could see something in Lucifer's eyes that scare her. "We're gonna have so much fun together." He closed the space between them again and slammed her back against the bars hard. His hand gripped both of hers, placing them above her head much to her resistance. She let out a yelp when she was slammed and tried getting out of his hold by trying to knee him. It seemed like the only thing possible since he restrained her hands, this ended in failure as he just tsked at her for going for a low blow.

"Get off me!" She shrieked as she felt his breath on her neck. "Oh Sammy," he chuckled darkly into her neck. His free hand cupped and stroked her cheek gently in a cruel manner of affection. "Ever since I saw your face, i was addicted. You were meant to be mine and mine alone. I own every inch of you. Your body, you mind." His fingers agonizingly traced to her neck then the collarbone and paused to skin not covered by the flannel. His touch sent goosebumps all over her body.

"After i killed those pagans and saw you and your brother, all i wanted to do is kill your brother and have you to myself. All I could think about was bending you over the table and making you take my cock.” Sam's eyes widened in shock and fear. His hand left her chest to snap his fingers and chains suddenly came out of nowhere and cuffed her arms, leaving both of his hands free. Sam shrieked as the chains gripped her skin tightly and her hazel eyes stared frantically up at them then at Lucifer. 

He smiled cruelly at her, his thoughts bringing images of what he plans to do with her. 'She is a beautiful looking creatures' he thought. God created her so she can be his. His father built this little piece to complete him. His hand reached to the back of her head. "You will be mine Samantha Winchester." His mouth slammed on hers and Sam's body freezes, her mind going blank as her mouth was invaded. Frozen still for some seconds before regaining herself and screaming into his mouth. The kiss was filled with passion, his tongue swirling around hers. She tried pulling away but the grip on her head was like pushing a stone. His other hand wrapped around her waist to push her closer to him. The feeling of something press against her startled her, his arousal clear. Her eyes watered as she felt it. He deepened the kiss even more with a growl, Sam pathetically whimpered. For what felt like an eternity, Lucifer pulled away from her. Sam gasped for air and her lungs filled with it, he looking proud at how he left her.

His hand reached for her chin. Sam's head was lifted to stare at his grinning face, her cold gaze directed at him. He wasn't intimidated by the look but looked rather pleased, she gave him what he wanted from her, a reaction. "That wasn't so bad, my sweet" Sam continued glaring angrily at him. Once she saw that he was moving closer to her, her sense came to her. She brought her foot up to kick at him. He grabbed it before it can make contact, her fear soon rose as he grabbed it effortlessly. "Play nice, Sammy." A crack echoed around the room and Sam cried out in pain. Lucifer held her broken foot grinning like a mad man. "Or else you get punished." She hissed at the pain when he let it drop. She heard the snap of fingers and more chains emerged to restrain her legs, but that wasn't the only thing that happened as she felt fresh air hit her body. She looked down at herself in horror, her body was completely nude and unhidden to his eyes. 

 

Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the chains rattling with her shaking echoed around the cage, Sam averted her eyes from his taking in every detail of her body. "Dad did a great job making you." Lucifer didn't look displeased at her naked form. He enjoyed it by the way his eyes looked up and down at her body with a devilish grin. Tears threatened to escape her eyes at any moment.

“I love how your being responds to my prescenece, Sam. The tears in your eyes undoubtedly caused by me” he purred, his eyes gleaming in his aroused state. He leaned over to her body and wrapped his arm around her, pressing her to him and ravishing her neck with his nipping and kissing. Sam choked out a sob as his mouth traveled from the crook of her neck with possessive marks staining her flesh. His free hand brushed over her exposed breasts, her tender flesh grazed gently causing her vocals to release a small whimper. He was enjoying watching her break in his arms, his mouth kept its course downward, finally stopping above her mounds. "If i didn't despise your kind as much, I would've dared called you beautiful, Sam." She looked away from his gaze with tears running down her face. Her reaction only fueling him. “I would call you beautiful but that doesnt mean i would mean it.” He knew he was lying to himself but she still believed him. He playfully ran his tongue over one of her hardened nipples, while his hand pinched the other between his fingers.

As she struggled to contain her anguish of the treatment, a small whimper of misery escaped from her trembling lips. The feeling of her warm body against his cold one was pure ecstasy to him. With his mouth wrapped around her nipple and sucking on the nub, a string of cries and broken moans escaped her lips. Desire burned every inch of his body, slowly torturing him to give in with each sensual touch and action. The same could've been said to her but she wasn't feeling the desire that courses through his veins. His mouth unlatched from her wet swollen nub with a pop and he continued on to his journey downward.

His body lowered even more to get to her core. The trail of kisses stopped once he reached his destination. He could see her hot flesh glistening with her arousal. “You humans are so easy to corrupt, your body begs for this. Your species is made to be dominated. Now, see how your body responds to me, little one.” Pride filled him as he had this effect on her body. To his surprise her mound was petite looking, but what does he expect. With her being busy hunting it would be presumed that she would have fucked very little men over the years, leaving her looking like a virgin. Lucifer caught her eyes with his burning one. Sam was flushed red with sweat running down her face, her eyes silently pleading him to stop. "You looks so delicious, Sammy." A cruel mock of affection was present on his voice as he again called her by the nickname Dean would call her. There's only so much a person could take until they just give up. Sam's silence shattered in mere seconds. "Stop! Please Lucifer, please don't!" Sam felt her voice crack under the pressure of having him anywhere near her most intimate area. Of course her words went to deaf ears, his mouth watered at the sight. He licked his lips hungrily and gave a long agonizing lick to her lips. She trembled and cried at the unwanted pleasure rising in the pit of her stomach. The sounds her mouth produced were hard to make out, though a reaction was all he was working for, his tongue entering past her core and sucking on her clit vigorously. "By father, you taste amazingly sweet Sam. Can't wait to make you cum hard like a good little whore." His hands worked up her body and pinched at her clit. The burning heat inside her stomach felt like it was going to explode. Seconds later she couldn't handle anymore and came right into his tongue, he greedily lapped at her release that dripped down his mouth with eagerness. She tasted just as sweet as he thought she would be. He pulled away from her lips momentarily and drove one of his fingers inside without warning, making her scream out in pain. This caught his attention because it hurt her more than it should. He pulled out his fingers which glistened and stared up at her with his head cocked to one side. 

"What's wrong Sammy. You've done this before, right?" Sam stayed silent and he took is as his answer. He chuckled at this new predicament. Not only did he have her at his mercy but she was also a virgin after all this time. "Who would of thought one of the Winchesters would be a virgin." He teasingly said. He grinned like the cheshire cat up at her. "Dean wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister, he even went as far as not letting you sleep with anyone." By now her glare intensified towards him when he mentioned her brother.

"I should thank your brother, kept you pure just for me." Just when she thought the lust in his eyes couldn't get any stronger, this was proven wrong. Lucifer bit his tongue between his teeth and spread her tiny lips, slipped his digit inside her again. He set up a steady rhythm with his finger inside her, thrusting it carefully inside her as to not break what he wanted to claim. His pace quickened soon after and more finger were added despite her endless tears. As he finger fucked her, Sam could only lose herself with her thoughts of being anywhere but here, enjoying the company of Dean and Castiel rather than Lucifer's. Sam jolted in her restraints as lucifer hit a spot within her, breaking her thoughts. "Nothing will take you away from this. Not your brother nor that little angel of yours" His pace quickened and soon enough her thighs trembled as another orgasm ripped through her body. Her slick ran down her leg and dripped from her. She sobbed at the feeling and Lucifer gently kissed her lower lips before standing from his position. His body craved for her, the ever present strain in his pants evidence to his desire. It seemed with each simple act was driven behind need for more. He wanted to take her right here chained up like a puppet but his satisfaction wouldn't be fulfilled. He yearned to hear moans of pleasure and feel her body tremble as he made it weak from his actions. To slowly crave his touch, aching with the same amount of lust he feels.

Her body slumped in exhaustion, the chains the only support she had on her feet. He snapped his fingers and the chains disappeared from her legs and arms. His arms caught her before she made impact with the floor. Her body was embraced by him, pressed more into him. Lucifer took the free chance to attack her neck with his mouth once again, gently biting and sucking on the exposed flesh. Sam hated looking helpless and vulnerable to him, the very man who plans to torture her anyway he can. She slowly regained her strength and pushed herself away from him. She stumbled a bit due to her broken foot. Eyes full of defiance and fear, glassy and red. Her show of boldness towards him was entertaining enough but he wanted to get to the really fun part. "Time to return the favor, Sammy."

"On your knees." Lucifer instructed, the words coming out in a demanding and lustful tone.

"No." Came her answer. His hand caught her throat abruptly, startling her. The pressure on it grew and she felt her air being slowly cut off. Her nails dug into his arm, trying to yank him off her but it was useless. "I'll let you go you once you become a good girl" Sam started at him for seconds and he applied more force which quickly made her nod at him. He released her.

"Get on your knees." It was more demanding.

"Lucifer, please don't." She breathed. "Please." Lucifer knew he can make her kneel in seconds with the wave of his finger but that wouldn't be as fun as forcing her to comply.

He repeated the phrase again with annoyance. Sam knew she couldn't deny him or else he could inflict more damage to her than before, so she slowly lowered herself on her knees in front of him. She refused to look at his crotch that sported his hard on, frightened that she was this close to it. Her eyes stared at the ground as he released his cock.

"Look up." Sam refused his order and kept her head down, gaze still on the floor with her mouth clamped shut. She shakingly shook her head, no.

Suddenly her hair was pulled back painfully which brought a hiss from her and she slowly opened her eyes much to horror. Her face was forced upwards and she stared teary eyed at the enlarged appendage inches away from her face. It was hard and long in length, her eyes staring frighteningly at it. Lucifer ran his hands down his cock and guided it to her lips. She moved her mouth away from it which earned her a growl. "Be a good whore and take my cock in your mouth." Startled at his harsh words Sam shot her worried gaze to him. The pain on her scalp increased and she hesitantly leaned forward. This was the most humiliated she's ever been. The tip of his cock rested on her bottom lip, requesting entrance inside her mouth. "Open up, Sammy." 

Her mouth opened to take his cock inside her mouth, Lucifer's head fell back at the feel of her moist heat surrounding the tip, he let out a ragged moan. "Ahhhh...thats it" His hips bucked slightly into her mouth. The urge to delve into her lips lowered his restraint. She began to gently suck him. He was far too large for her to take into her mouth whole, but she maked up for the rest of him by stroking him with her hands. She's never done this before, but she knew some things about it. She'd seen some things on the laptop when Dean was finished with it but he didn't close his tab, and of course heard her old friends talking about it in Stanford, so she knew some details of the act. Her continuous sucking at the head made him want more. With her hair in his fist he jerked her forward and ordered, "Take more of me in, you cannot hurt me, but if i feel teeth then I won't go easy on you" Gasping around his cock Sam then put her best effort towards trying to please the archangel above her. Lucifer was pleased and praised her, "Such a good little human you are." and he suddenly shoved it inside her throat without warning, Sam gagged and choked. The feeling of his cock spreading to the back of her throat with the painful sensation of her hair being held tight in his grip. Her cry of discomfort was muffled around him, but Lucifer was solely focused on his pleasure than Sam's discomfort. The sensation of her devine mouth wrapped around his cock was amazingly pleasurable. He groaned at the feeling, his hands pulling roughly at her hair. His thrust were merciless, the muscles of her throat pressed at all the right places as it fought against him. Sam's saliva and some of his precum ran down her mouth. His cock fucking her face produced a wet sloppy sound and her muffling around him was music to his ears. Growls of pleasure emitted from his throat as he looked down at Sam. The sound of her gagging filled the cage, as his grunting got heavy. Her eyes were shut and her expression saddened. He felt something prick in his chest but quickly dismissed it.

“Look at me, Sam” his voice demanded.

Sam did as she was told and looked at him with so much fear and sadness. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears clouding them. It was hard to believe that this was the same Sam that killed monsters and demons. "Good girl." He stroked her cheek passionately, which only brought her more pain. Lucifer continued on with his thrusting and minutes later sensed his stomach tighten, he was almost close. His rhythm became rapid and deep, her hands were on his thighs, trying to slow him down. Sam was pretty sure her mouth was bruised. Seconds later, he plunged all the way to the hilt, forcing Sam’s nose to his pelvis, his hold on her hair still, holding her there. "I won't let you go once you swallow everything, understood." She nodded up at him. She gagged as the thick, hot liquid sprayed against the back of her throat. She had no choice but to swallow the seed that shot into her mouth. Lucifer watched in pure satisfaction as his little Sam drank mouthful of him. After he finished emptying himself, she dropped her head to the floor, coughing up his seed and her lungs desperately taking in air. She felt him loom over her and he grabbed her hair once again. "We're not done yet." She shook as she tearfully opened her mouth for him again. Lucifer stroked her cheek, and then put himself back in her mouth. He began to fuck her mouth again.

Both of them were stuck in this position for a very long time, Lucifer's seed escaping her lips and running down her chin in a obscene way. Every time he came Sam just instinctively swallowed, feeling like a whole bucket load of his salty release was in her stomach. She stared at him the whole time, not daring to take her eyes off of him. His eyes glowed from their blue to a red. Striking the fear that was again inside her. A ghostly touch was even more to her worries. She didn't know how but at the same time he was thrusting into her mouth, she felt her core being rubbed ruthlessly. She stared wide eyed at him and he knew what startled her, "That's my grace dear Sam." His grace kept its pace, teasing her lips fast and hard, abusing her little core. Orgasm after orgasm tearing through her body, making her cry out and shake each time. By now the floor was wet from her juices. Lucifer showed no signs of stopping and her body was too overstimulated. With a final thrust he emptied himself in her mouth again and finally pulled out, his grace coming to a stop as well. Sam dropped her head with a sob. 

Lucifer roughly grabbed her forearm and pulled her up to her feet, slamming her weak body against the cell wall chest first. She yelped at the harsh treatment. He pressed himself close to her back, pushing her more into the bars. Her hands grasped them, trying to pull herself away from them but he was too strong to move. His hand reached around her and runs along upward from her lower belly to her chest. His hand protecting them from the cold metal but not from him, his fingers played with her nipples, rubbing and pinched at them while she gasped in pain. The other rubs at her backside first in a gentle manner but moves around her and runs down to her sensitive core. Her grip on the bars tightens, all the while his hands continued to tease her entrance, producing more sobs from her. His hands finally stopped playing and teasing her when he slipped a finger into her. Quickly becoming soaked as it circled around in her tightness. Her body eagerly wrapped onto the digit tightly, trying to pull more of him in. His cold finger cooling down her hot insides. "The human body is such a wonder. It begs for me to give you more." Lucifer murmurs in her neck. He planted open mouthed kisses to her shoulder lovingly. His cold breath sending goosebumps up her spine. Sam felt him adjust himself behind her and seconds later felt his cock drift from her ass to her wet folds. His cock slid between her folds without penetrating. 

“I get why my brother liked you humans so much. He found you to be such gorgeous temptations, the pleasure of the flesh a drug to him. His closure with humanity led to his death.” He spat the last part to her ear. “I noticed how his eyes looked at you back at the hotel, lust and surprisingly love in them. He grew to have feeling for you, but hid them underneath all those tricks.” He moved his hips back and forth, enjoying her slippery mound that was so sweet and warm, the head of his cock slipping between her small lips everytime and causing friction against her clit. “Mhhh, now, this pussy of your is mine. I'm going to fuck it till your sore and can't take anymore. I can practically hear your begging for mercy.” Sam whimpered at the words, "Please, no!" She begged at him.

"Brace yourself, this might hurt", not knowing what he's planning on doing until he pressed into her. Sam jolted under him and screamed in pain. Getting the head in was difficult, not only were her tiny lips spreading and widening by the organ but she wiggled harshly to escape his grasp. She was much tighter than he imagined, his fingers did very little to prepare her for the insertion. With a small push the head disappeared insider her, Sam crying hysterically at the pain. Lucifer let out a content moan at the feeling of her pussy overwhelming him.

"Please get it out, please. It hurts so much! Pease!" She broke down in front of him. Fresh tears pouring from her eyes. She was being defiled by the devil himself. 

"I know, I know, my little human. Its hurts you but it'll get better. I promise." He tried comforting her through the process. His hips moved slightly into her, trying to ease more of him in her. Sam whined in pain as she was slowly stretched, his pushes creating agonizing pain. Sam wished he would just get it over with instead of taking it slow.

Lucifer moaned into her neck. The shuddering and stiffening spreading through his body as her heat enclosed on his aching cock, it took all the self control he had not to ram himself inside her. He didn’t want it to be over in a minute. His cock wasn't even halfway in her and Sam felt she was ripping apart. Her breathing had grown heavy. Clenched teeth helped her control the sobbing that was emerging through her throat and kept her from giving him the satisfaction of hearing her give a reaction. Lucifer stopped his kisses to move his lips to her ear, “You feel so good inside, oh, if only you could feel what i'm feeling.” He whispered teasingly. The smirk in his voice was obvious. A small sob escaped her by his words. 

“Shh, it's almost over.” Lucifer coed at her, trying to ease her discomfort. He pulled back and continued to try to ease himself into her. Gently bucking behind her, slowly inching further into her, stretching her along the way. 

When he was almost fully into her, he took a deep breath, and in an instant his self control snapped and he drove the rest of him right in her roughly, pushing past her virginal barrier. She wailed out in pain, throat sore and raw from the cock deep inside her. He wasn't gentle at all. The first thing he did was grab her hips and thrust into her repeatedly, giving her no time to adjust to his size. Her insides burned with each thrust and felt like they were slowly ripping apart. Lucifer didn't care if he was being too rough, all he wanted was to take his anger on her, the very human who foiled his plans to beat Michael. Just watching her in pain brought him satisfaction. He moved harder and faster, grunting at the sensation. But he just didn't feel like he hit the right spots inside her. He pulled away from her momentarily, the wet smacking sound stopping as well. He forcefully yanked her so she could face him and slammed her back into the bars, his body sliding in between her legs and felt him lift them so they could wrap around him, she felt him push inside her again. Hands gripping the soft flesh of her hips, sure to leave bruises.

Sam gasped as he entered her abused hole again "So tight. So perfect, kept yourself pure," he pulled away almost all the way and slammed back into her making her give a broken sob. "For me." Every time he pumped inside, he felt the tip of his cock touching her womb, her body felt so small and warm against him. Her hands tried to push him away from her, but he didn't budge at all. "You feel so good squirming against me." She wanted him to stop right now. Wanted it badly. 

Her body was slick with sweat, the friction between her body and his increasing by the second. He showed no sign of slowing down and the worst was that the pain was slowly molding itself into pleasure. Sam was disgusted with herself, thinking as to why she was slowly enjoying this. His thrust began getting erratic, their rhythm lost but the angling touched something inside her. Every time he slid against it, her insides tingle in expectation. 

As he hit the spot over and over again, a feel of intense pleasure washed over her. Her hands abandoned their place in her chest and wrapped around his head, she felt like she was going to explode any second now. She came hard with a scream, her inner walls clenching around his cock. 

He was so close. He thurst frantically into her, building more to his orgasm. He slammed himself a final time and gave a long groan as he spilled himself inside her. Her insides now pouring with his seed. Covering every inch until it slipped down her thigh. He suddenly bit down on the space between her neck and shoulder, breaking the skin. She screamed out at the stinging pain. Lucifer grinning up at her with a little bit of her blood on his lips. He pulled out of her then, the feeling of being full disappeared but the throbbing stayed. 

“That was better than I imagined it to be,” a satisfied grin crept across his face. “don't you agree.” Silence was her answer. Sam was too exhausted and weak to answer him, or even look at him. This nightmare was something she wanted to wake up from. That all that happened was just part of a fucked up dream. In under seconds she broke down in front of him.

“You fucking bastard.” she repeated these words to him, her hands punching at his chest. Lucifer wasn't affected by either her words or actions. Sobs racked her body by each passing second. She was far too broken to do anything at this point but curse at him. 

“That's it, let it all out.” her head and eyes hurt from the crying. Her eyes slowly closed on their own. She heard her name being called but didn't bother responding. She stopped thinking and seeing for seconds until he snapped her out of her sleepy state. “I'm not done with you, Sam.” he grumbled out, she whimpered as he moved her to another position.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, why did I write this.


End file.
